


Captive

by darkmus



Series: ygodrabble [31]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaiba has some really messed up fetishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Livejournal's Yu-Gi-Oh Drabble Challenge community](http://ygodrabble.livejournal.com/). (Never posted*)  
> Challenge Name and Number: #043, Chains
> 
>  
> 
> *Never posted because I didn't really want to foist my pairing on the community since I'm not sure if they would be okay with a PWPy drabble - better safe than sorry.

The chains jangled as Kaiba pulled them close to his face, making Jounouchi rise to meet him.  
"You're mine," he said with a smug smile tugging at his lips. The touch made the blond shiver, but he was able to grind out a smart remark.  
"You have some really messed up fetishes."  
"Mmm..." he agreed, fingering the collar around Jounouchi's neck with his free hand. Then he moved it up to grasp the links between Jounouchi's wrists and pushed them above the blond's head.  
Kissing him passionately, Kaiba delighting in the appreciative moans.  
Jounouchi'd long given up rebelling against the metal bindings his lover had trapped him in and started to melt into the bed.  
"You seem to be perfectly fine with my 'messed up fetishes'."  
"Yeah, whatever," Jounouchi growled back. "Don't stop."  
"Gladly."


End file.
